


Scars and Marks

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, Spencer helping OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats
Summary: Soulmate AU where marks on your soulmates skin appear on yours.In this my ofc is diabetic and Spencer helps her with a low blood sugar.





	1. Unusual Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a criminal minds fic and a soulmate fic, feedback would be much appreciated. It is set kind of ambiguously, but definitely after the Tobias stuff.  
> I am diabetic so this is pretty personal for me, I didn't want to do a reader insert for this because 1) seemed like another new thing that I can try later and 2) diabetes experiences are very individual, so this is how I experience it.  
> I hope you enjoy. I have a few more ideas for moments that I want to write so I will probably add to it.

For as long as Spencer could remember he had little black dots on his fingers and red marks on his hips. Spencer was worried for his soulmate, why did this happen? Other times swirls and ink marks would appear on his arms or legs, although the doodles were not very intricate or complicated, Spencer found them comforting and some of the most beautiful pieces of art he’d ever seen. He never wanted to draw on himself, because his artwork was not nearly as beautiful.

 

Rosie was getting dressed one day when she noticed a large scar forming on her side. Over the years there had been very little evidence of her having a soulmate. She often wondered what kind of person never got seriously injured as a kid, enough to scar, or never drew on themselves. This was the first evidence that was noticeable. 

 

A few years later small dots in the crook of her elbow appeared, similar to the ones on her fingers from checking her blood sugar. She knew what that was. She was terribly worried now, how could someone who never even accidently hurt themselves as a kid, get into this. But they stopped appearing, they never went away, but they stopped. 

 

Rosie trained hard, she had always been told no,  you can’t be in the FBI, what if you get kidnapped and run out of insulin? Her mother always asked. Rosie felt it was worth the risk if she could save so many lives, she was determined. She had always been good at reading people, so she felt the BAU would be the best place to work. She got through the FBI academy at the top of her class. 

 

The whole team was waiting anxiously waiting for the new team member to meet with Hotch,

“I’m going to go get some coffee from the cart in the courtyard.” Spencer said, “Anybody want anything?”

“Sure, um a vanilla latte.” replied JJ, “Thanks, Spence.”

 

“OMG, are you serious Rosie, today of all days and times to go low AND forget glucose tablets or any snacks whatsoever, stupid, stupid.” Rosie muttered to herself, taking each item out of her bag on the small ledge of a fountain in the courtyard. She was sweaty and had the weak feeling in her limbs and could barely hold herself up. But she kept going. “What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I’m already late, and I might die right here in the courtyard of Quantico, before I get my dream job.” Rosie continued muttering as she fiddled with her phone pondering if she should just call 911 and deal with it that way. 

 

In her confused haze she barely noticed a tall lanky man walk up to her or heard him ask if she was ok. 

He was kneeling in front of her now, and she finally heard him.

 

“Not particularly. Is there somewhere I could get a juice or some fruity candy?”

 

“There’s a coffee cart just over there.” the man replied

 

“This may sound weird, but I’m desperate. Could you go and get me a juice from there. I am in no place to walk over there at the moment. Here’s $5, that should cover it right? And umm could you hurry, kind of a life and death situation here.”

 

Spencer was on his feet walking toward the cart, and thought it odd, but the woman did seem frazzled and desperate, and he felt compelled to help her. 

 

After making coherent sense for a minute, Rosie needed a break, but she had to call her, hopefully still, new boss. 

 

Spencer came back with an orange juice and a straw, and caught the end of her phone conversation.

“Thank you so much again for understanding. I will see you in about 15 minutes.”

 

“Here.” Spencer said. 

 

“Thank you, you have no idea. You literally just saved my life.” Rosie said, as she ripped open the straw and started drinking as fast as she could.

 

Spencer was amazed at how fast this woman could drink juice. But he was more transfixed on the little black dots that freckled the tips of her fingers. 

 

“I am already feeling a bit better. Thank you so much again. You don’t have to sit here with me. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Considering that you said you might have died just now, I think I will.” Spencer replied

 

“This has happened many more times than you might think. Not the asking strangers to go buy juice for me part, the low blood sugar part. And I really should be going, I have an interview I’m late for.”

 

They both got up, Rosie thanked Spencer again and they headed in the same direction.

 

“Which building are you going to?” Spencer asked 

“That one there.” Rosie said, pointing

“Looks like we are going to the same place.”

 

They got into the elevator together and when they both reached for the same button, Rosie noticed the black dots that were on Spencer’s fingers.

 

Many people could have a diabetic soulmate, but she thought why not ask.

 

“I guess I am full of odd questions for you today.” Rosie started, “Do you happen to have a large scar on your side?”

 

“I got shot there a few years back.” Spencer replied subconsciously resting his hand there, “Now I have one for you, little red scars on your hips?”

 

Rosie lifted her shirt a little, revealing and insulin pump site and little red scars on her hip. “What division of the FBI do you work for? Oh and your name I guess would be nice to know.”

 

“Dr. Spencer Reid, Behavioural Analysis Unit of the the FBI.”

 

“Well it will be a pleasure working with you, Dr. Reid. Soon to be BAU Agent Rosalind O’hara” Rosie replied, sticking out her hand.

 

“I don’t shake hands.” Spencer didn’t elaborate like he usually did, it seemed a little weird, considering who he was talking to. 

 

“Oh. okay. We’ll get there.” Rosie replied with a smile on her face.

They  were now standing in front of the glass doors that opened into the bullpen. 

 

JJ walked out, “Spence, did you get coffee, the new one still hasn’t showed. Derek is thinking they bai-”

 

“She didn’t bail, JJ. She’s right here.”

 

“Oh. Hi! Agent Jennifer Jareau, you can call me JJ”

 

“Nice to meet you, JJ, Agent Rosalind O’hara, call me Rosie.”

 

With one glance Rosie and Spencer knew they were going to keep it a secret, at least for a little while. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out.

It was the day after the team returned from a case, so the entire team was at the office doing paperwork, either current or catch-up. Rosie was wearing the most comfortable outfit that was appropriate for work, stretchy pants that looked like dress pants, converse and a t-shirt and a sweater. 

Rosie and Spencer had gotten coffee a few times and had gotten to know each other pretty well. But the team still had no idea. 

Penelope was the last to arrive, and the reason was obvious, a large container of cookies filled her arms.  
“ Hello, my lovies, these are for later, but I just had to.” Penelope announced

“You always feel that way, and we appreciate it, my sweet darlin.” Derek said, as he relieved Penelope of the box taking it to the conference room. 

The whole team knew Rosie was diabetic, were very supportive, they were still learning, but Spencer was so very supportive and had read about 10 books the night after he had met Rosie, and always checked in with her. 

 

Rosie and Spencer were the first to finish their paperwork, so they headed out together.  
They got in the elevator, and as the doors closed Spencer reached out and held Rosie’s hand, but it had been a moment too soon, because the team saw it, but the doors were closed before they could say anything. 

“Hey, umm, Rosie? Do you want to come over to my apartment? I know it’s a bit hasty but it’s not for what you think. I want you teach me what I can do for you, to make it easier.”

“Well in that case my place might be better. I have all my stuff there.”

“Ok”

They spent hours talking, Rosie covered everything from when and how to administer glucagon, to how to take care of her when she was sick. She didn’t leave one stone unturned, because she knew Spencer could handle it, because he wanted to know.  
“It’s getting pretty late. Do want to stay over? I’m pretty sure my brother left some sweats or PJ’s last time he was here to visit.”

“Uhh. Sure.”

“Ok. I’ll go find them.” Rosie left the kitchen leaving Spencer for just a couple minutes, she returned with a pair of plaid PJ pants and a t-shirt. 

“There you got. I’m going to have a bowl of cereal before bed, you want one?”

“Yes, please. I’ll be right out.”

He came out of the bathroom, glasses resting on his face.

“I decided we are going to watch an episode of Parks and Rec while we eat, one of my terrible habits, but it’s a nice way to unwind after a long day. Hey, I didn’t know you wore glasses, I like them.” Rosie smiled, “Your bowl and the milk is on the table.”

The two of them ate and watched in silence and then went to bed.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if we cuddled.” Rosie mentioned shyly

“Oh, Ok.” Spencer replied, wrapping his arm around her, “You know, I am in awe of you, you are so amazing.”

“Thank you. You are pretty cool too.” Rosie said resting her head on his shoulder.

The next morning when Rosie and Spencer walked into the bullpen, they knew something was different. 

Spencer wearing the same outfit and his glasses was kind of a dead giveaway, but no one said anything. That is until lunch when Rosie went to grab a plate from a high cabinet in the kitchenette area, reaching above her head, her t-shirt rose just enough to reveal her hip scars, and she had taken off the sweatshirt she had worn that day, revealing the little dots identical to Spencers. 

“I knew it!” JJ said to the group, “Not that I was staring or anything, but those are the same scars that Spencer has on his hips.”

“Wait whaat?!” Penelope said looking between the two of them 

“Spence?” JJ asked

“Yeah, umm, w-we--”

“We’re soulmates” Rosie finished, looking reassuringly at Spencer, “And NOThing happened last night, we just talked, ok.”

“We’re taking it slow.” Spencer said, looking at each of his fellow teammates

“Oh this is amazing!” Penelope said, a tear in her eye, rushing over to them and enveloping them in a tight hug, “I love you guys so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter brewing. I have never really written a case before so I am taking it slow. It also kinda gets into the angsty stuff that comes along with being diabetic so that will be interesting.


End file.
